Centaur's War
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: It happened that hope was scattered, yet light from centaurs offered it once more...
1. At the Village

Centaur's War  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own characters of Lord of the Rings.  
Notes: This is the story of Prairie Song and of how the Thirty became part of the Last Alliance.  
  
  
  
Thus it happened; the Last Alliance was   
Scattered all over Arda.   
One elf alone knew where help could be found.  
With not one at his side he journeyed into the forest of Harlindon.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Prairie Song trotted back into the village. Many of the creatures of the wood had become ecstatic; claiming that an elf-lord had come. She could feel a tension in the air, much as it had been the night Radiant Light was born. Few birds sang their songs; only the nightingales chirped as though nothing were wrong.   
  
Finally, the dappled light of the forest gave way to the light in the clearing the village was situated in. Still moving at the trot; she deftly wove her way between the mares, stallions and colts that moved about in the process of living in the village. Once she reached her father's long house, she stopped short. The creatures were right; they had a visitor. The horse standing there was clearly elven-bred. Auia siy...diferah.   
  
A sound came from within; her father knew that she had returned. "Cora Loa, risha ne!"  
  
She jumped, startled. Why would her father want her to come in? "Rishabin, Farata." Prairie Song entered, then blinked. This elf-lord wasn't above coming to anyone for help. His eyes held the light of his parents, Earendil and Elwing. She was instantly at ease with his presence. "Corta anyo."   
  
Elrond blinked; what was the reply to that? Oh, now he remembered. "Sina dosena." He stumbled over the greeting, making it clear that he didn't know the language. Yet from how he had managed to pull himself back together, she knew he could learn it easily.  
  
High Chief Wild Wolf got to his hooves. "Lord Elrond, this is my daughter, Prairie Song, Huntress of the Line of Fire."   
  
Prairie Song bowed politely.   
  
"She speaks the Common tongue." Her father added.   
  
Lord Elrond rose to his feet, knowing that he should not be sitting while speaking to her. "High Princess Prairie Song, we are in need of help. As I have told your father, our last hope to free this world from Sauron is scattered."   
  
The huntress met is gaze easily. "I know of a place where many can be gathered at once. Only huntresses know the way to this place." She glanced to her father, who nodded. "If you come with me, there are others who could also be of help." Together, they left the sunlit long house. Twenty-nine other huntresses of varying peoples and lines were on the outskirts of the village. It was apparent that all were close friends with eachother. "Zerale!" The princess called. All of the noise stopped and the huntresses gathered near them.   
  
Lord Elrond, following the directions Prairie Song had given him, greeted them. Now, his hesitation was practically nonexistent, as she had coached him over the short trip. "The Last Alliance has been scattered. Help is now needed." He added onto the greeting.   
  
"I thought that they could be gathered at the Crystalline Fields." Prairie Song stated.   
  
After a small amount of murmurs from them, one stepped forward. "That is the best idea, Prairie Song. We will accompany you." She was Starpromise, Huntress of the Line of Stars.   
  
As one, the huntresses made sure that they had everything they needed in their packs. Once that was over with, they left Harlindon to transverse the grasslands to the Crystalline Fields.   
  
Lord Elrond rode his horse beside Prairie Song. He was curious about her language, and wondered why they wrote with Feanorian runes.   
  
"You want to know something?" She queried.  
  
"Yes. Why do your people use Feanorian script?" Elrond inquired.  
  
A bright laugh came from her. "We use Feanorian script because in our early days, elves were our closest friends. Their languages influenced ours." The elf-lord looked a little confused, causing her to smile. "The name of my people is 'Colora Riviera'." The words flowed from her mouth easily, softened by delicate pronunciation. "It means 'Color River.' And the reason is as plain as the patterns on our hides." She gestured to her own snowflake pattern, which was as ivy leaves in golden light.  
  
Over the hours the days of their journey, they taught one another their languages. As they were quite similar, neither had trouble picking them up. Two other huntresses also became closer to him, and it was revealed that the three lines were cousins. To the tribes they were the Elder Lines, should Radiant Light become a mother to found her own.   
  
On the last night of their journey, close to dawn when most were sleeping, Lord Elrond rose. Something told him that he had to find Prairie Song. On the outer rim of the camp, he found her. She was facing the west and sang with great beauty and power.  
  
"Sherea coloras, kindaris  
Ne niya Veorina.  
Cerae vera shera  
Ali bari kindaris  
Loaribin zaliasta.  
  
Lorana teriare alunali  
Zarlebin bari va sho basar."  
  
The words floated lightly through the crisp morning air, seeming to coax the sun into the sky. Then, a chill went through him. What she was singing was her people's Ballad of Creation. She sings like a tinuviel! Awe was in him as she continued to sing.  
  
"Veorina forlere bri meala.  
Bari winarbin vera nerla ernas majare.  
  
Feylarishes birishare shia.  
Morgoth, sho Noct Dirasher  
Palare tieras ali namalre.  
Sho noct tiara silash biyn jarare   
Soh cinalas rijure biyn renalare niya Veorina."  
  
  
Finally, he found his voice. "Tinuviel!" Elrond called as the last note of her song died away.   
  
Prairie Song turned, a little confused. "Why did you call me that? Twilight Maiden is what a nightingale is called in Sindaran, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes, that is what a nightingale is called in Sindaran. I called you tinuviel because you sing like one." The elf-lord seemed a little embarrassed. What would Gil-galad say if he knew what I just did?   
  
A gentle smile came to her face. To be called that by an elf was a great compliment in her book. "You may continue to call me that if you wish." Dawn broke over the horizon, banishing the gloom of night with brilliant reds and golds.  
  
Elrond's embarrassment was washed away in surprise. He was sure she'd be upset about it, but she liked the name. To the elves she became Tinuviel. Breakfast was soon a memory and they prepared to leave, to transverse the last quarter mile to the fields.  
  
The crystal reflected the light of the morning sun, splintering it into a rainbow of hues. Together, they walked into the gate, Elrond leaving his horse outside. A howling wind halted them and in the center of the cyclone, Winter Serenity took shape. Her glacial blue eyes traveled over the group and she knew they meant no harm. "I know why you are here. Come with me."   
  
She led them through the maze of cavernous corridors and into a large room made of stone. Light was cast from crystalline orbs that were set on the walls. The huntresses stepped aside, allowing Prairie Song to approach an orb in the front center of the room. Lightly, her hands touched the glowing sphere. "Men and Elves, Children of the Valar, come to the caverns below the Crystalline Fields."  
  
As her hands were drawn away, the called ones stood in the room; ready for battle. Silently and tactfully, the huntresses retreated to another chamber so the discussions each group would have would not interfere with the other.  
  
As a representative of the first of the Elder Lines, Starpromise stood before them to conduct the meeting. "The Last Alliance if facing great danger. We also face a choice: fight alongside them or flee unto our peoples."   
  
There was no response to that from many. Then, Radiant Light stood firm. "What happens to them will effect us. We, too are Children of the Valar. I would rather fight now, not when he's prepared for us." Her words and hard tone startled many of her fellow huntresses.   
  
Prairie Song's sapphire blue eyes snapped in anger. "She's right. I doubt he would be expecting us to fight now." The courage she showed roused the others. Together, they would fight the darkness that was conquering the land. Each huntress was a light to the darkness and they would not stand aside to let Sauron rule. 


	2. Gathering Alliance

Centaur's War  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's characters.  
  
  
Together, they left the Crystalline Fields,  
A battle they had to fight.   
Elves, Men and Centaurs, creatures with great might.   
Yet their strategy to keep those of the dark at bay  
Placed the huntresses in harm's way...  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
In the command pavilion, there were the rulers of Elves and Men as well as the representatives of the Elder Lines of Huntresses. The flickering light of the lanterns illuminated the tense scene. Gil-galad let out a tense sigh. "So, the information the lesser dragons brought is reliable?"   
  
"Unfortunately, yes, Gil-galad." Prairie Song replied. "None of those that came with us would lie, as those they are bound to can't." Her gaze shifted to the map on the table before them.   
  
Elendil let out an irritated growl. "I would not like it if these 'Dark Huntresses' would come into the battle. There will be enough trouble with the orcs." The King of Gondor gazed to the huntresses. "As much as we hate to ask you to do this, we must." He broke off, trying to keep his voice under control. The King of the Noldor then took over once more.   
  
"If your group could go behind the enemy lines and keep the Dark Huntresses from joining the main battle, that would ease the load on us a little. It is true that you will be in great danger, but if you fought with us, the danger would wax greater for all."   
  
The huntresses spoke softly in their native language and quickly came to their decision. Prairie Song spoke up. "We know the danger is great. Already have we been in battles alongside you. You have earned our trust many times over, and we know you trust us as well. This isn't just about Elves and Men; it is about all the peoples of Arda. If Sauron isn't stopped here..." Her hand fell to the pouch that was held to her waist by a leather belt. The two mithril chains within each held a different power and were made by her own hand. "Then more than one way of life will be lost. For our friends, and those yet to be born, we accept this danger and will follow through with our task."   
  
Silently, they left the pavilion to brief the huntresses on their mission. Darkness still hung over the land in that early morning hour and the stars sparkled brightly. The huntresses gathered their weapons and formed their ranks.   
  
Lord Elrond came with Isildur and Glorfindel to see them off. "Do be careful, Huntresses. There will most likely be orcs set to watch for those who would attempt to penetrate the lines. Remember all you have learned from us."   
  
Prairie Song smiled. "We will remember. Lord Elrond, keep sorrow from your heart. The wisdom you hold and will hold will be enough to save many. Isildur, don't let your heart be swayed. I feel that there could be a grave danger to your people." Then she looked to Glorfindel. "You are strong; a strength that will still burn brightly for ages to come. It will be needed." She stepped back into the other huntresses.   
  
"Tilla sebin." They chorused and turned from their friends and moved into the lands of Mordor. After they crept past the sleeping parties of orcs dawn broke over the horizon; a dawn sullied by the dark clouds and ash spewed from the mountain. They hid themselves among the rocks and rubble, waiting for their enemies to come.   
  
A large group of Dark Huntresses crested the hill and were headed off by the group of thirty. Caught off-guard, the group quickly rallied and proved themselves to be as lethal as their lineal counterparts.  
  
Prairie Song ducked under a swing from a quarterstaff. She leapt back to put more distance between herself and the one attacking her. Quickly, she drew an arrow from her quiver and notched it into her bow. Aim was quickly taken and the arrow flew true. The Dark Huntress never knew what hit her as she fell to the ground, for she had been killed instantly. Prairie Song leapt away from where she'd been standing as a sword crashed down behind her, grazing her hocks. "Veorina!" She spat, trying to ignore the burning pain. Her bow whipped around and struck her attacker on the side of her head.   
  
The huntress leapt away, allowing another attack to whistle by her harmlessly. Subconsciously, she fired her last arrow. Her target crumpled, not even crying out. Yet the cries of the Lineal Huntresses echoed in her ears. They had accepted the danger and were getting killed for their courage. Blocking out the cries, she pulled the slip knot that kept her quiver on and allowed it to fall to the ground.   
  
Instinctively, she blocked a blow with her bow. The wooden frame broke under the force of dull metal, rendering the weapon useless at least for firing arrows. The strong cord was instantly around her enemy's neck then the dark mare was no more.   
  
I am my only weapon. Time to show them that we are lethal even when unarmed. Gracefully, she dodged the blows coming at her. Then, Prairie Song felt her hindquarters press against Starpromise's and Radiant Light's. Out of the group of thirty, only they remained. Tears for their fallen comrades gathered in their eyes, yet not a single drop fell. A strong wind blew, one stronger than that which had heralded the arrival of Sauron. Panicked, the Dark Huntresses fled from the field of battle. The survivors of the raid painfully picked their way across the land to the road of Mount Doom. Once inside, a shocking scene greeted them.  
  
Elrond stood alone upon the stone ledge in Mount Doom. He stared in the direction Isildur had taken, stunned. Soft foot falls drew his attention back to his location. Three huntresses came up to him, bearing the marks of a lengthy battle. "Corta anyo, Lord Elrond." Starpromise panted. She leaned upon Radiant Light, keeping most of her weight off of her left front leg. Prairie Song choked back a sob.   
  
"The others are walking among the spirits now. We are the only ones that survived." She was very upset, yet needed time to recover before mourning her fallen comrades. "That is something we will never forget." The cries of their allies still echoed in their ears.  
  
"Something dark has happened. The One Ring has influenced Isildur. He has taken it, not destroyed it." His statement caused all three of them to stand upright in anger. The group of four left Mount Doom, heading for the camp of the Last Alliance. After their injuries were treated, the huntresses went to Isildur's tent.   
  
Prairie Song lightly tapped the canvas tent, prompting Isildur to call out. "Enter!" They came into the tent, surprising him. "Huntresses, I am sorry to hear of your loss." Sympathy was in his voice, showing that he didn't wish to anger them and was sorry for what had happened.  
  
Starpromise looked him in the eye. "We have heard of yours as well. As we mourn for our fallen allies, so he is numbered among them." She stopped, fearing what she was about to say.  
  
"Isildur of Gondor," Prairie Song began, "the One Ring is influencing you. Don't listen to it, for the ring will betray you."   
  
Radiant Light spoke up. "This ring has nothing to balance the darkness, anger and hatred that went into forging it. You have a balance within your heart, but this ring will destroy it with betrayal."   
  
Starpromise finally got her nerve back up. "The very stars cry out in anger. The Ring to Rule them All is not something to be taken lightly. Only where it was made can it be unmade. Isildur, please destroy it, before it destroys you."   
  
He glared at them. All seemed sincerely concerned for him, but they did not understand. "The ring is mine now. I will not destroy it, for it is precious to me." At this statement, Starpromise and Radiant Light left.   
  
Prairie Song's gazed at him sadly. "Then this is all I can do for you, King of Gondor." She placed a silver chain about his neck. "By the powers of the Maiar, by those of Manwe himself, protect this King among men from the darkness that would invade him."  
  
She left the tent, keeping most of her limp out of her gait. Sadly, she walked over to where she would be leaving. Then, Prairie Song looked at the leaving people. Isildur, I did what I could for you. May the blessing of the Maiar bring forth a powerful heir to Gondor.   
  
"Tinuviel," Lord Elrond called, "we are ready." She turned and followed him back to the group they were to travel in. The huntress had noticed that his voice was rough with emotion. Loosing Gil-galad had been hard on him. The other elves were tactful and avoided asking about the lock of tail hair that had been braided. Starpromise and Radiant Light were as ready as the rest of them. In silent groups, they set off for their homes.   
  
Prairie Song couldn't stand the sad silence of their group. It was understandable, as they had lost the king of the Noldor, and felt a need to cheer them up. From deep within came a song that would lighten the mood a little. Any muttering from upset elves silenced as her voice rang out clear and sweet.  
  
"Born at dawn's first light  
With the song of the bird,  
A little Gem came to life  
In the home of an elf.  
Known by two names will she be,  
A precious stone in the light.  
  
Not two years past her birth,  
She was to know her mother's friends.  
Yet on their way to the north  
The evil orcs encountered them.  
Parents fell by their swords.  
This Gem's light in grave danger,  
Yet was saved by his Heir.  
  
Fourteen years past this act, her maturity attained  
A glistening gem guarded jealously.  
Found by Talitha was One of Nine,  
The Gem taken to him.  
Kindness came from her being,  
Defiance to her family's laws.  
  
Voices floated through the wood,   
Four more guided by the light.  
Five of the Nine stared in awe  
At this rare Gem.  
  
Then the jealous guardians  
Came from the heart of the wood.  
The Mighty Wizard from the   
West curbed their jealousy.  
A precious stone to travel  
Among the lands of men.  
Her adventure just begins."  
  
Indeed, her song had cheered them, yet, Lord Elrond sensed something deeper. Had Tinuviel sung of the future? After all, some of what she had said had already come to pass. He had lost his foster father, and Isildur was taken by the Ring. What else could this huntress, now an elf-friend, do? 


	3. Last Battle

Centaur's War  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: Tolkien owns his own work.  
  
  
Three survivors went west  
Imladris was their goal.  
Harlindon held for them no comfort  
From the Huntress' Call.  
Yet from this elven home,  
Did they journey  
And reach their home   
When trees bloomed in color.   
Still, did they feel danger near,  
A danger against Gondor.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the course of the months, the surviving huntresses had completely recovered from their battles and the long journey. Galadriel glanced over to them, and noticed that Starpromise and Radiant Light seemed to be teasing their princess. Concerned, she approached them. "What is going on?" The Lady of the Wood inquired.   
  
They fell silent, startled. Never before had she spoken to them.   
  
Prairie Song met the gaze delivered with ease. "They were singing the birthday song." Her reply caused Galadriel to blink.   
  
A chuckle came from behind her. Elrond had completely understood what they had been singing, and found the mildly teasing song as humorous as they did. "Happy birthday, Tinuviel. You are eighteen, correct?"   
  
She nodded, confirming Lord Elrond's assumption. Then, she rose to her hooves. "We do not wish to leave so soon, but my father's insisting. Until we meet again, Lord Elrond." Prairie Song bowed politely before they vanished into the forests.  
  
They moved with the silence that only huntresses could. Not a trace of their passage was left behind, not even the faintest hoof print. Many wonders were revealed to them as they passed into the Fair Lands.   
  
Night fell over them and they stopped to rest. Prairie Song lightly touched a rough marble boulder, that had obviously come from a great distance long ago. "They were here. This was once part of a pillar that bore great light."   
  
Her companions were startled; was that what she had been doing in the library in Imladris? How could she possibly know if that weren't the case?  
  
The princess hid her shock well. I made my choice eight years ago. Why do I still have the powers of a Maia? I am mortal.   
  
A voice, only she could hear, came from the West. ~Prairie Song Tinuviel, you may have chosen the Gift of Men, but your birthright powers will not leave you. And from them, we can see what you have foreseen. You know you will see the elves again. And that you sang of the future, of your descendant and Isildur's Mighty Heir.~   
  
Weeks passed as they continued their journey. Pale late summer greens faded into autumn gold and when the trees were in full color, they arrived at their home; a home that was lit with brilliant reds, oranges and golds.   
  
Wild Wolf looked up as they entered. He wrapped his daughter in a hug so tight that she was having trouble breathing. He gazed at Starpromise and directed his question to her. "Where are the other twenty-seven huntresses?"   
  
Starpromise choked back a sob. "They walk among the spirits. The threat of Mordor is now but a memory from their sacrifice and the sacrifices of brave men and elves."   
  
In surprise, the chief loosened his grip on his daughter. So that is why they still bear the braid. Many friends were lost to Mordor's darkness.   
  
Prairie Song lightly pushed away from her father so she could comfortably speak to him. "Farata, sho kiy ali Gondor ki're shilre. Hi bual, Isildur, siy nae sho kiy." She didn't mention that he also had the One Ring. Knowledge of that would come soon enough, and by Mithrandir. Let him think they didn't know.   
  
A colorful fall passed into a white winter, then a pale green spring and a vibrant green summer.   
  
A strange sense of foreboding swam through Prairie Song as the days waxed longer. Something terrible had happened.  
  
The cardinal's song alerted them to the visitors that had arrived. Two horses came to the High Chief's long house, and the huntresses rose as one. Gandalf the Gray and Lord Elrond entered. "Corta anyo, Lord Elrond." They chorused.  
  
"Sina dosena." He smoothly replied. As he had promised, he kept up with their language.   
  
"Saena corata, Mithrandir."   
  
He blinked; how did they know... Oh that elf. "Nera ahna."   
  
High Chief Wild Wolf greeted them as well before speaking otherwise. "What troubles you?" His concern wasn't unfounded. Their emotions were running high.   
  
"The One Ring wasn't destroyed. Isildur kept it, and now it has betrayed him unto his death." Gandalf supplied.  
  
Prairie Song drew in a sharp gasp. How had the power in her work lasted only a year?  
  
"The Steward of Gondor will rule until the true heir is found." Lord Elrond's tone was deceptively calm. Inside, his emotions were waging war. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder; a comforting gesture. Then she sang, once more in the common tongue.  
  
"Good-bye, King among Men. The One Ring deceived you.  
Fear not for your family, for one among the Numenor will  
Rise again. Peace now, Son of Gondor, Friend of Huntresses.  
Your spirit will not wander, for the hold was weak. As you were  
We will remember, Dunedain of Numenor, Son of Gondor."   
  
The huntresses reached back and braided a single lock of their tail hair as their visitors composed themselves. "Thank you, Tinuviel. You have put into words what I could not." Lord Elrond declared.  
  
They saw their guests off before her father spoke to her. "Why did he call you Tinuviel?" His tone was a little more than demanding.   
  
The princess shrugged. "Lord Elrond calls me Tinuviel, as all elves do, for I sing like a nightingale. Tinuviel is what they are called in Sindaran. It was Lord Elrond who first called me by that name." Prairie Song gazed into the distance, following their path with her eyes. Tilla sebin, mi feylas. Tilla sebin. 


End file.
